


A Princess Named Stiles

by reeby10



Series: Tell Me a Story Not!Fic [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: once upon a time there was a princess named stiles. she was always talking and annoying people so her father the king was forced to lock her up in a tower far away.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tell Me a Story Not!Fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198685
Kudos: 11





	A Princess Named Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> An old not!fic bc yay crossposting and archiving!
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/post/29374309804/tell-me-a-story-drabble-6).

once upon a time there was a princess named stiles. she was always talking and annoying people so her father the king was forced to lock her up in a tower far away. he said that the person who could rescue her from the tower and put up with her talking all the way back to the castle would marry her. one day there was a knight named derek walking through the forest. as he was walking he heard someone talking up ahead and he decided to check it out. he found a princess sitting in a window of a tower and talking to herself. when she saw him she yelled and asked him to rescue her and take her back to the castle. he really didn’t want to but she wouldn’t stop yelling at him so he did. after he got her down from the tower they made their way to the castle. at first derek found stiles very annoying and wished he would have left her in the tower, but eventually he began to find all of her babbling kind of cute. soon they made it back to the castle and the king was very glad to see his daughter and the knight who could put up with her talking. the next day derek and stiles were married and they were very happy, though derek would refuse to say he enjoyed stiles’ talking. a few years later, stiles became pregnant and gave birth to wolf puppies. she was very confused and derek had to tell her that he was a werewolf. she was annoyed that he hadn’t told her, but she loved him and she loved the pups so it was ok. and they lived happily ever after. the end.


End file.
